Who Knew the Little Geek Could be So Submissive?
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Zoro receives a little visit from Law a couple weeks before he graduates high school...now Law's the Sophomore (in college mind) and Zoro's the Student Council President. They've been seeing each other for two years...and we learn the one reason Law will occasionally be the dominant person in the relationship! Rated M Law/Zoro (HAT and GLASSES LOVE!) and implied Ace/Sanji


Who Knew the Little Geek Could be So Submissive?

**A/N: AND THE TABLES HAVE TURNED AND LYNZ HAS RETURNED WITH A NEW FIFTEEN MINUTE PROMPT! I think you're going to like this one because it came to me while I was uber working and 'Don't Hate Me!" by Epik High came on my grooveshark (yeah I'm a bit of a weirdo, who needs proper k-pop radio stations right?) But seriously though, my writing bug has returned (AND I STILL HAVE TO WRITE MY SETHON HONEYMOON (not that any of y'all would know what that meant anyway) but I do recommend you read 'Who Knew the Little Geek Could Be So Assertive?' first! Also, it's rated M for some...less than needed vulgar library dealings :P (You'll understand when you read!)**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Zoro murmured, he felt his pants being unbuttoned under the table, he never expected him to visit on a day like this, especially right before finals of his senior year. Sure, the two have been seeing each other for the past two years, they tried to find their ways around, to meet in places that nobody would realize it was them. Most of the time that failed, they ended back at Law's little apartment and fucking like bunnies until the next day.

"Shhh, you don't want to get caught right Zoro-ya?"

Zoo's face went bright red, "Of course not, I just didn't expect you to come...wait...oh jesus..."

"I think you should just stop talking..." Law said kissing up his inner thigh, nipping in little spots, leaving Zoro literally squirming in his chair.

"Quit that or you're going to get suspended...don't need our valedictorian getting all suspended right before graduation do we?" Law said before putting Zoro's dick tip into his mouth, hearing Zoro gasp softly.

"Don't stop." he said softly as he was looking down at his math book, to everyone who was there it looked like he was studying, but there was someone in the library who knew better. Sure some of the people there knew that he had a boyfriend, even said for the first time in a long time he seemed happy.

"Don't plan to, now shut up and let me work my magic." Law said after letting go for a second.

Law hated being the dominant person, but sometimes Zoro needed some good head to realize what the hell he wanted from him he'd go anywhere, a broom closet, a bathroom stall, hell he'd probably beg Zoro to fuck him in the nearest classroom if school wasn't currently in session.

"Y-you know...there are e-easier ways of getting the key to the council room..." he said softly his breath labored, his body sort of relaxing, everything feeling all nice and fuzzy, he just needed some release. "Fuck, your tongue...keep doing that."

Law let his tongue do all the work, Zoro put his head down on the table so he could watch Law suck him off. There was just something about watching someone suck you off that turns you on...and for Zoro this was extremely true. "Oh my god Law...so close." he whispered moving his left hand down to the back of his head, just so he could feel his hair, to be honest Zoro loved it when Law took the initiative sometimes, because when Law was the dominant person, even if he doesn't like it, he had Zoro blubbering, begging, pleading, all the things that Zoro would never be caught doing. "Shitshitshit..."

A few more pumps from Law's mouth on his dick and he exploded into his mouth, he bit his hand so damn hard he was pretty sure that he drew blood from himself. "Just as good as last time you did this last year." he said smirking.

"Is it clear?" Law asked as he did up Zoro's uniform and made it look professional from under the table.

"Yeah it's fine, Sanji just left, which is kind of unusual, means Ace is home."

"Still don't understand why he joined the service...he hated those people with a literal passion in his heart." he said "Either someone really pissed him off enough to make him join, he was blackmailed, or he was forced to, he wouldn't have done it on his own free will."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"We were friends when we were little, used to play in this junk yard, found some awesome stuff and the like...he flat out told me he would never in a million years join that marines."

"I'm pretty close to done here...you want to go take care of yourself or would you rather me do it?"

"What do you think, Zoro-ya?"

"You're staying at my place tonight you know that right?"

"But why?"

"I have some things I want to try, and I don't feel like packing another suitcase."

"Hmm, Zoro-ya, are you becoming a little kinkier in your old age?"

"I just turned 18 give me a break, I just wanted to try something...and I promise it ain't food, that's Sanji's weird ass thing...he may be one of my best frienemies, god I can't believe I just said that, but I didn't want to hear about his and Ace's ummm life...and when Ace was gone he would read all his letters, complain, go into monologues about how he missed him, and his weird things he liked doing in bed, all involving food."

"Okay...I was just messing with you anyway...I don't want to go home anyway...Don's home and whenever you're over there I always feel as though he's staring at you for no reason."

"Whoa, Don's home? When's the last time that happened, I thought he was in Dressrosa? Doesn't he have business dealings over there?"

"He bought them out...completely and utterly belongs to him...ridiculous if you ask me..."

Zoro got up and put his books in his bag. "You have to be prepared though, the neighbors are trying to make a baby, they're rather vocal." he added putting his bag on his shoulder. "Tashigi's scared she can't have children and Smoker's terrified that he's impotent, they're just something else."

Law smiled. "I understand how that can be...I can always have them tested."

Zoro smiled and opened the door out of the school, "Is it weird that in two weeks I'm leaving this place...and I don't know how to feel about it?"

"Nah, I felt the same way believe it or not..."

* * *

"This seems rather familiar." Law said with a smirk.

The scene was exactly as it was two years ago when the two confessed to one another. Zoro had Law pinned to the door, and kissing him. "Of course it does...it was two years ago today when I told you that I loved you."

"Not the same place."

"Didn't want to risk Sanji and Ace epic makeouts, I've accidentally walked in on them...not pretty."

Law laughed. "Your apartment will simply have to do then. Do you remember what happened next?"

"Ummhmm...Yo-"

Without warning Zoro was on the couch and Law was on top of him..."Your rims got smaller."

"You wear a flatcap now!"

Law and Zoro looked at each other for what seemed like forever, then Law kissed him for what seemed like the first real time in ages. "I love you Zoro." he whispered after he broke the kiss leaving Zoro practically breathless.

"I love you too Law." then a thought came to his head. "Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move. In. With. Me." he emphasized every word.

Law looked at him with an apprehensive look.

"You hate Don right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want me getting stared at whenever he comes into any proximity of me correct?"

"Right..."

"Move in with me, and you don't have to put up with him."

"Evidently you don't know Donquixote Doflamingo."

"What a stupid ass name...sounds like a gay mob boss."

Law couldn't help but laugh. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

It's been ages since Zoro was truly this happy...and now his boyfriend was moving in...

* * *

**Congratulations for making it through part 2...I really want to do something with Law/Tashker :P oh my god I love doing the mesh names for the Punk Hazard stuff. I kinda didn't intend for this to be parted up into parts, but I kind of like doing a little thing chronicling the love of Zoro/Law in fifteen minute prompts. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
